lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Lion Guard (group)
The Lion Guard is a group dedicated to saving the Pride Lands from danger. Information Role The Lion Guard is the team tasked with the job of defending the Pride Lands from danger, traditionally led by the second-born cub of the monarch. The leader of the Guard is bestowed with the Roar of the Elders, which helps them in battle. Each member is bestowed a marking upon their shoulder in the shape of a lion's head. This marking may be different colors, and the color seemingly depends on the fur, skin, or feather color of the animal with the mark. Backstory The Lion Guard is a tradition within the Pride Lands, especially for the second born child of the reigning monarchy. Scar led the Lion Guard before Kion, but he was irresponsible with his duties and abused his powers, using the Roar of the Elders to destroy the other members of the Guard. Nala's Father was also saved by the Lion Guard of his time. Very little has been revealed of past Lion Guard's. History The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar When Janja's minions Cheezi and Chungu threaten to kill Bunga, Kion steps in, roaring so loudly that the hyenas drop Bunga, who climbs to safety. Rafiki and Simba overhear Kion's roar, and the two come to realize that it is time for him to lead the Lion Guard. When Bunga and Kion return to Pride Rock, Rafiki leads them to The Lair of the Lion Guard, where he explains that Scar used to lead the Lion Guard until he lost his powers. Simba then tasks Kion with gathering a new Lion Guard to protect the Pride Lands. Bunga and Kion set out right away, and Kion asks the honey badger if he will join the team. Bunga accepts, and his adopted uncles, Timon and Pumbaa, offer him enthusiastic congratulations. Unbeknownst to the friends, they are being spied on by Mzingo, a vulture minion of Janja's, who reports back to his leader about the newly formed Guard. When Janja hears the news, he announces to the clan that they will strike that very night. On the other side of the savanna, Kion has appointed Beshte, Fuli, and Ono to positions on the Guard. He gathers the team together and attempts to show them his Roar, but all that comes out is a squeak. Just then, Simba arrives and reacts in horror to Kion's choice of teammates. He insists that the Guard must be made of lions and then berates Kion for treating his role as leader like a game. Wanting to be alone, Kion isolates himself from his friends, where he encounters the ghost of his grandfather Mufasa. The wise king tells Kion to trust his instincts and promises that he will always be there to guide him. No sooner has he faded from the sky when Kion hears Bunga calling for him, shouting that the hyenas are attacking a herd of gazelles. With no time to lose, Kion assembles the Lion Guard, using his paw to gift them each with a special shoulder marking. Together, the five friends attack the hyenas, driving them back into the Outlands. Kion finishes the fight with the powerful Roar of the Elders, and even Janja flees in terror. Simba, Nala, and Rafiki watch from a nearby ridge and realizes that his son was wise to have chosen who he chose. He congratulates his son on the victory and accepts this new, brilliant assembling of loyal animals. Never Judge a Hyena by Its Spots The Lion Guard becomes separated when Kion is swept into the Outlands. With the help of Mbeya the rhino and Jasiri the hyena, the Guard is able to reunite with their leader at Flat Ridge Rock, with Kion learning along the way that he and Jasiri are not as different as he initially believed. Though they are at first distrustful of the hyena, Kion convinces them that not all hyenas are bad. The Rise of Makuu When a new crocodile leader, Makuu, begins to cause trouble in the Pride Lands, the Lion Guard uses a demonstration of the Roar of the Elders to show Makuu what he's up against if he chooses to fight them. Bunga the Wise The bravest member of the Guard, Bunga, begins giving bad advice to Pridelanders. The rest of the Lion Guard helps the animals he administered the bad advice to. They later protect the Pridelanders from the flooding waters of Lake Kaziwa. Can't Wait to be Queen When Kiara becomes queen of the Pride Lands, she agrees to meet Janja in the Outlands for a "peace meeting". The Lion Guard saves her from the attacking hyenas after the meeting turns out to be a trap. Eye of the Beholder Ono, the keenest of sight in the Guard, temporarily loses the sight from one of his eyes. Despite his injury, he goes to help the rest of the Lion Guard stop Janja from attacking the zebras. At the end of the episode, Rafiki completes his painting of the Guard, and they all admire it. The Kupatana Celebration Kion accidentally allows a family of jackals at Kupatana. The Lion Guard drives these attackers away so that the Pridelanders can celebrate Kupatana. Fuli's New Family The Lion Guard begins to question how good of friends they are to their fastest member, Fuli. They make an effort to include her more, but end up failing to please her. They eventually rescue her and Bunga from the Outlands, and she says that while she prefers to hunt alone, she considers them her family. They then get together in a big group hug. The Search for Utamu Fuli overexerts herself when she tries to use her speed too much, leaving her as easy prey for Mzingo's Committee. The Lion Guard drives the vultures away from their friend. Follow That Hippo! After mistaking some small animals as being hyenas, Beshte invites Mtoto back to train with the Guard. He doesn't do so well, but Beshte encourages him to keep trying. A little bit later, the hyenas are lurking in the Pride Lands, and the Lion Guard is on the lookout. When they chase Beshte and his little elephant friend Mtoto down a river, the Lion Guard arrives in time to stop them. The Call of the Drongo The Lion Guard is called by some animals who believe they have heard Janja, Makuu and Goigoi in the vicinity. They soon learn that it was just a drongo bird named Tamaa imitating their voices, and Kion orders him to stop. However, Tamaa is kidnapped by Janja's Clan, and forced to use it again, this time impersonating the Guard. The Guard soon hear about this, and venture to the Outlands to ward of Janja's Clan and free the impalas that had been lured there. They return to the Pride Lands, and Tamaa agrees not to use his voice for anything other than helping others in the future. Paintings and Predictions The Lion Guard comes to the rescue of a young gazelle with his hoof stuck under a rock. They save him successfully and retire to the Lair. Later, they are alerted to herd of stampeding zebras, and manage to save them from a rock that is about to fall on them. Having seen one of Rafiki's paintings depicting the same sequence of events, Bunga believes that the paintings tell the future. Upon seeing a painting of Kion falling from a tree, Bunga becomes concerned for his friend. However, Kion doesn't believe him, and the Guard soon must go to help the zebras again, as they are being attacked by the hyenas. They successfully drive the hyenas out of the Pride Lands, but three zebras are missing. The Guard travels to Maji Baridi Falls to find the zebras, and along the way, Bunga enlists the rest of the Guard to help him protect Kion. When the Guard reaches the zebras, a rolling boulder causes the zebras to panic and run into a river, headed straight for the Falls. However, Kion is able to use his roar to save them. The group returns to their lair, where Rafiki reveals that his paintings tell the past, not the future. The Mbali Fields Migration The Lion Guard is tasked with guiding Muhimu's Herd and Swala's Herd to the Mbali Fields. They guide the animals along during the song Trail to Hope, but later on there is trouble when the zebras start to stampede. The gazelles follow them, and the Lion Guard tries to stop the running animals. Before they are successful, large rocks fall and block the path the Mbali Fields. Ono scouts out a new path, but it cuts through the Outlands. Kion is unhappy about this development, but accepts it. Shortly after, a storm begins, which leads to a flash flood. The Guard works together to help the zebras and gazelles to safety. However, shortly after the animals begin making derogatory remarks about Kion's leadership. After receiving advice from Mufasa, Kion talks to the herds and receives support from Muhimu. They enter the Outlands, but before they arrive at Mbali Fields, Muhimu announces she is having a baby. The Guard splits up, with Ono, Beshte, and Fuli leading the herds to Mbali Fields while Kion and Bunga stay with Muhimu, Swala, and some other zebras and gazelles. Soon, Muhimu gives birth, to the awe of Kion and Bunga. However, Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu hear Muhimu's Son neighing and attack. The Lion Guard, with some help from the herd animals, fight them off. They catch up to the others at Mbali Fields, and Ono declares that the migration was a success. Bunga and the King The Lion Guard helps out a group of sable antelopes who are stuck in the mud near Chekundu Cliffs. As they work, they hear a loud crash, and Ono reports that Simba fell into a sinkhole. He and Kion go to check things out, and once the rest of the Guard is finished freeing the antelopes, they go after their friends, and Bunga dives into the sinkhole. The Guard first attempts to rescue Simba and Bunga by pushing a log into the sinkhole for the pair of them to use to climb out. However, the log shatters upon hitting the ground, and the plan fails, so the Lion Guard arranges to meet up with Simba and Bunga in Nandembo Caverns. This plan is successful, and Simba and the Guard join Nala and Kiara, who are attending a concert performed by Ma Tembo's Herd. Though they are too late to hear the elephants' songs, they perform "Hakuna Matata" for the herd. The Imaginary Okapi The Lion Guard practice their tracking skills with a game of hide-and-seek, but the game gets cut short when Fuli notices some leopard tracks. The Lion Guard (minus Beshte) find the leopard, named Makucha, but he manages to escape. The Lion Guard soon discover that Beshte's new friend (which Bunga and Ono believe to be imaginary) is actually an okapi named Ajabu. The Lion Guard vow to keep Beshte's new friend safe, and do so by eventually scaring Makucha away. Afterwards, they bring Ajabu to Simba and Nala, where he is granted their blessing to stay in the Pride Lands. Too Many Termites The Lion Guard are on a night patrol, when Muhanga and Muhangus call them over to deal with some hyenas. After Kion uses his roar to throw them out of the Pride Lands, it is later revealed that Kion actually sent the aardwolves away by mistake. When they rush to the aid of the Mekundu Bats, who are sleeping in a falling tree, they realize that there are too many termites in the Pride Lands. The Lion Guard travel to the Outlands, where the pack of aardwolves flee from them in fear. They soon notice one aardwolf, Mjomba, running towards the edge of a cliff and Bunga manages to save him. They explain that it was a mistake, and manage to persuade Mjomba over by mentioning a termite problem that has taken over the Pride Lands. They find the rest of the aardwolves in a den, and Kion asks Mjomba to enter and persuade the rest of the aardwolves to return home. Inside, Reirei and Goigoi are planning to eat the pack, and seal up the den with a large boulder when Mjomba enters and the aardwolves are ready to go home. Beshte knocks down the boulder and the Guard are able to seal Reirei and Goigoi back in their own den next door, before leading the aardwolves home. Back home, the Lion Guard attempt to cheer up an upset Bunga. It only succeeds when Ono arrives to dump off a selection of termites which were a thank you gift from the aardwolves. The Trouble With Galagos The Lion Guard are called to the galagos' tree after helping out a giraffe named Shingo, where a leopard named Badili is sleeping. They force him back to his home in Mirihi Forest situated in the Back Lands, only to discover that he was bullied out of his home. They stand up for him and the offending leopard, Mapigano, flees, leaving Badili alone. They continue their patrol, but are soon informed of Badili's return. He explains that Mapigano came back and kicked him out again, and this time the Lion Guard decide to teach Badili to stand up for himself. After some extensive training, Badili returns to the tree with the Lion Guard watching nearby. Although he falters, Badili ultimately scares Mapigano away. He expresses his gratitude to the Lion Guard, who are able to return home. Janja's New Crew The Lion Guard is patrolling the Pride Lands after a rainstorm in order to make sure that all of the trails are safe to use. They find some hyenas sneaking around and are quick to send them back to the Outlands. As they continue on their way, a mudslide ravages the trail they are traveling on, and Kion realizes that they must clear it. They split up, with Bunga and Ono keeping animals off of the trail as Beshte, Kion, and Fuli move the debris. The duo are mostly successful, though Thurston gets by them and falls into the mud. Soon, Ono sights two animals caught in another mudslide. The Guard saves them, only to discover them to be Cheezi and Chungu. After much talk, they allow the hyenas to stay in the Pride Lands. However, Kion soon comes to regret this when the Guard rushes to halt a stampeding antelope herd, believing the pair of them to be the cause. However, the Guard finds them sleeping peacefully. They hear Janja's voice and locate him stuck on a ledge, where he reports that the stampede was Nne and Tano's fault, and that they are currently going after some oryxes. The Lion Guard arrives in time and stops the two hyenas before returning and ensuring that Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu make their way back to the Outlands. Baboons The Lion Guard is out on patrol. Ono sees Mzingo and his vultures chasing Baby Baboon, and they interfere, driving the vultures away. A small rapid sweeps the little baboon into the river, so Fuli rushes by the side of the river and lifts the infant out. With the baboon safe, the only thing left to do is to return him home. The rest of the Guard catches up and finds Kiara stranded on an island with her friends. Kion resolutely resolves to save her. With the baboon safe, the only thing left to do is to return him home. Kion believes that Baby Baboon belongs to the baboon troop in Nyani Grove and assigns Fuli the task of getting him. She reluctantly agrees too, and sets off with Baby Baboon on her back. She discovers that Baby Baboon is actually from Mapango Cliffs, and must return him there. Back by the island, the Guard debates how to save Kiara. Kion decides to create a bridge, dismissing Bunga's suggestion to use the Roar of the Elders. Meanwhile, Fuli travels with Baby Baboon. After losing him briefly and finding him again, she sings "Baboons!" to express her frustration, and they continue on their way. Acting on Kion's plan, Beshte pushes a tree into the water, but it is swept away. Kiara tries her own plan, but it, too, fails, and Ono flies back to Kion to report this. As Fuli makes her journey, she must evade Mzingo's vultures along the way, as the Guard resolves on how to save the princess and her friends. By working together, they are able to build a bridge for the lionesses to cross. Eventually, Fuli reaches the Cliffs. However, the vultures attack, and Fuli must fend them off with Baby Baboon's Troop. She defeats Mzingo and orders his vultures away. He complies, and the troop gathers gratefully around Fuli. She returns to her friends, who are amused by the length of her adventure. Beware the Zimwi The Lion Guard listen to a story about a creature known as The Zimwi before heading off home for the night. Since a group of youngsters are frightened, Kion recommends they sleep together that night, and Beshte suggests that they do the same thing for fun. They agree, and head back to Hakuna Matata Falls. The youngsters wake them up, claiming to have seen the Zimwi. The Lion Guard scour the Pride Lands to find the so-called Zimwi, but wind up finding the Porcupine Brothers there instead, solving the mystery after a long trek. Later, Beshte auditions for The Bellow Fellows and is successful, joining their ranks. Lions of the Outlands Jasiri asks for Kion's help in getting her watering hole back after some lions take over it. He ventures there alone, leaving Bunga to tell the rest of the Guard his whereabouts. After meeting Jasiri's Clan, Kion then meets Zira and her children, Vitani, Nuka and Kovu, but it soon becomes apparent that Zira is not quite as hospitable as she first seems when the pair have a disagreement over how lions should rule the land. She lures Kion to a dead end, and traps him in the area with other lionesses, trying to force Kion into siding with her. The rest of the Guard watch Ono try to race Fuli, but when Fuli wins multiple times, he gives in. Rafiki asks where Kion is, and Bunga finally remembers to tell them where he is. This worries Rafiki, who explains that they are the Outsiders, a group of lionesses banished from the Pride Lands before any of them were born. They head out to save Kion. They arrive just in time, and, along with Jasiri, quickly defend Kion from the lionesses. When Kion is hesitant to use the Roar having had his mind poisoned by Zira's lies, Bunga reminds him that Scar lost his Roar for using it for evil, not for using it on lions like Zira told him. He remembers, and uses the Roar to blast the Outsiders far away. The Lion Guard then join Jasiri's Clan back in her true home, where she is glad to have the entire Lion Guard as her friends, as are they. Never Roar Again The Lion Guard drive Janja's clan out of the Pride Lands. Kion congratulates his team and they make their way back. However, Ono is quick to spy Janja's clan trespassing again. Kion has his Guard surround the hyenas, but finds them surrounding his mother Nala. Furiously, he uses the Roar of the Elders to send the hyenas flying back to the Outlands. However, the Roar rebounds, sending the Guard sliding about as they try to hold on. When it's over, Kion is devastated by the amount of destruction he has caused, including the loss of Ono's crest feathers. Back in The Lair of the Lion Guard, Bunga performs "Stand Up, Stand Out" with Fuli and Beshte to convince Ono to be proud of his new difference as Kion muses over paintings of Scar killing his Guard. The group is summoned to help some giraffes whose watering hole has been blocked. Beshte is able to successfully shift the boulders. The Guard then must save a klipspringer who is stuck in a river. They use a log as a bridge, but it shatters under their weight, frightening the klipspringer so that it leaps safely to the other side. Their work done, Kion seeks advice from his grandfather as Bunga fashions a headdress for Ono and Fuli hears news from Male Mongoose that Makuu has taken over The Flood Plains. She relays this to Beshte, Bunga, and Ono, and Ono leaves to tell Kion as the rest take on the crocodiles. Fuli battles Makuu himself as Beshte and Bunga handle the rest, but they end up surrounded in the water. Kion arrives with Nala, who is pulled into the water by two crocodiles. Kion almost uses the Roar out of anger once more, but instead trusts himself and finds a new way to use it, blasting the crocodiles away but leaving Nala safe. The Guard is impressed and awestruck, and Ono is pleased to discover his missing feathers have started a trend among his flock. The Lost Gorillas The Lion Guard help out Zazu, who is trapped in a beehive. After helping him, he tells them that the pangolins have been spraying. Curious, the Lion Guard locate the pangolins and find two gorillas, Hafifu and Majinuni, messing with them. After they get them to drop the pangolins they find out that they are carrying a message for Simba. The Lion Guard escort them back to Pride Rock and it turns out that they have forgotten the all important message, which is actually confirmation of whether or not a peace treaty still stands. The Lion Guard escort them home, even though the gorillas are reluctant to return since it will mean disappointing their father. They only admit to this once they are saved by Kion and the Guard when a forest ]] hog tries to attack. When the Lion Guard reach snow they start to play, until Kion slides down the ice. The rest of the Lion Guard are unable to help him when that happens but he is saved by Hafifu and Majinuni. Once home, King Sokwe forgives his children for all of their wrongdoings, since they saved Kion. He then relays the message onto the Lion Guard, who deliver it to Simba by means of a snowball thrown on his head. Simba realises that the peace treaty is still on, and the Lion Guard laugh together as Simba shakes the snow away. The Trail to Udugu While Kion takes a trip to Udugu, he leaves his father in charge of the Lion Guard. However, Simba's way is very different to Kion's, and he doesn't use each member of the Guard to their fullest when some ostrich eggs are endangered by some mud sliding down a cliff. Although everything works out in the end, the other Lion Guard members are less than impressed with his actions. A bit later, Simba notices a herd of gazelles trying to leap up some loose rocks. Ignoring their easily startled nature, Simba runs towards them with the Lion Guard, causing them to run up the rocks. Simba rushes on ahead of the other members and his tail becomes trapped by one of the falling rocks. When more falling rocks plummet to the ground, he witnesses Fuli save Bunga thanks to Ono's keen eyes, and sees that they do things differently. The gazelles start to stampede towards the ostrich eggs and this time, Simba orders them to do things the way Kion would. They do as instructed, and Fuli and Ono save the eggs while Bunga and Beshte save Simba. He admits that Kion would be proud, as is he. Ono's Idol Kion and his friends see all the birds in the Pridelands heading somewhere special and when they arrive on the scene the guard discovered that Ono is already there. Ono explains that all the birds are gathering because Hadithi the legendary eagle is returning to the Pride Lands. Later, Ono is appointed as Hadithi's partner for the day, as per the tradition following the Royal Mud Print Ceremony which is being held in Hadithi's honor. While the rest of the Guard create The Traditional Ceremonial Nest, Ono and Hadithi tour the Pride Lands. However, Hadithi abandons Ono when Janja's Clan sneak up on some klipspringers. Although Hadithi tries to go through with the ceremony, he cannot contain his guilt and leads the Lion Guard to Ono. Together, the Lion Guard defeat the hyenas (particularly thanks to Ono) and return to the Pride Lands to finish the ceremony, which is held in Ono's honor instead of Hadithi. Beshte and the Hippo Lanes Beshte along with his father help Young Rhino out of the reeds when he gets trapped due to his impatience, then as Kion and the others arrive on the scene Beshte says everything is taken care of. But, just as the hippos were getting back to the take at hand Basi got injured while helping Young Rhino so he passed on the job of making the Hippo Lanes to Beshte while his friends escorted Basi to place to rest. As Beshte was making the Hippo Lanes, Kion and the rest of the guard has some complications transporting a herd of Sable Antelopes to Flood Plains. Once they finally make it there, Ono discovers something wrong with the lanes goes to talk to Beshte, when hippo looks back at work he discovers the lanes aren't straight and true at all. So he tells Ono to go back to Kion and tell them not to let anyone in while Beshte talks to his father as the two hippos admit their mistakes, they make a new hippo lane that everyone can use. Meanwhile, Ono makes it to Kion saying the lanes aren't done, but it's too late as two Sable Antelopes already went in. Kion and Ono went after them leaving Fuli and Bunga to watch the herd, once a new and correct lane was done and the two Sable Antelopes were found Beshte goes back to find his father. Then, Bunga tells the herd to move but they refuse Fuli at the end of her wits finally apologizes and asks politely for the herd to move to which they do. With herd finally moving things are looking up, meanwhile Beshte sees Makuu heading for his father and with Beshte's quick thinking Makuu slinks away in pain with his float. Then, the friends admires Beshte's work believing he does have a nack for making them with Basi agreeing on the compliment. Ono the Tickbird Kion and the others arrive in Nyani Grove to discover it's a mess, Fuli rushes ahead to find the cause of it but is stopped by a group of fleeing of baboons. The reason why they were so spooked was because of a poor sighted rhino named Kifaru that lost his tickbird. So the guard has Ono act as the rhino's temporary tickbird while Kion and the others look for Mwenzi. As Ono convinces Mwenzi to make amends with Kifaru, Makuu attacks and Ono places the tickbird up high until he comes back with help. Kifaru is the first one to arrive on the scene but thanks to his poor eyesight he charges into a tree; seeing the rhino trapped Makuu calls for his float but the guard intervenes. While the guard is fighting against Makuu's Float, Mwenzi helps Kifaru get free but with the trunk still on his horn using that Kifaru drives Makuu and his float away. The pair along with the guard make it to Tamasha happy that Mwenzi and Kifaru are back together. Current Members *Kion (leader, the fiercest) *Bunga (the bravest) *Fuli (the fastest) *Beshte (the strongest) *Ono (the keenest of sight) Reserve Member * Simba (temporary leader during Kion's abscence) * Kovu *Badili *Kiara *Zuri *Tiifu *Jasiri *Madoa *Wema *Tunu *Pua *Majinuni *Hafifu Former Members *Scar (leader) Gallery fr:Garde du Roi Lion Category:World Category:Groups